


Underneath

by Avorna



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, body shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avorna/pseuds/Avorna
Summary: Some spoilers for campaign 2, episode 11. Nothing makes Nott more uncomfortable than exposing her body, but now she wants to try around Caleb. He's not going to miss an opportunity to worship her.Mostly PWP, but slight feelings at the end.





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be writing this fic anyway last week when we got hit by that whole lotta Nott backstory, so I adapted it to fit a little better.
> 
> Update: So as this has come up in the comments, I thought I'd make it perfectly clear. In this fic, Nott is around 19 in human years. She is young but a consenting adult. If this does not match with your interpretation of the character, please do not read it.

Seeing Nott at the bathhouse was unexpected.

Despite being lovers for many months, when her spell dropped in the milky water was the most of Nott that Caleb had ever seen.

When they first became physical, Caleb remembers the feeling of being so desperate to paw off her clothes and see what lay beneath. It’d been so long since he’d felt close to someone and the warmth of someone's skin under his fingertips. And he remembers the feeling of Nott freezing, before scuttling away off the bed.

They spoke about it. Nott didn’t want to remove her clothes. The most she was comfortable with was removing her cloak. Touching was all with clothing on and reaching underneath. Caleb thought it was a little peculiar, and he tried to explain how beautiful he thought she was and that she had no reason to be self-conscious.

Later, though, it dawned on him that he’d made a mistake in how he'd confronted the whole situation. Nott spends her every waking moment when she’s not in their room with the door shut, trying to obscure her features as much as possible. She lives in fear. It took Caleb a long time to realise that her body hangups run a little deeper than Caleb’s awkwardness at removing his clothing. Telling her how beautiful he finds her isn’t going to make her feel any differently about herself, and why should it?

So he stopped. He didn’t try to make her do anything she didn’t want. He fucked her with his fingers and he stroked her clit with her clothes firmly on. He let her make the choice whether she wanted to remove them. Which she didn’t.

But after slow conversations and vague confessions from Nott now that they’re locked away in their room, somehow Caleb is getting to watch as she removes her clothes—she’s hidden under the sheets as she drops the items on the floor. She sniffed out the lights before she began, still skittish about her appearance.

Caleb smiles as her trousers and underwear fall onto the floor, and Nott’s breathing accelerates. Although she’s made the choice, Caleb can tell she is panicking and frightened to continue.

Reassuringly, he lays his arm around her, above the sheets and kisses her. “Mein Liebling, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Nott smiles meekly, “I know. I just— I do want to try like this. It’s just—” She doesn’t know how to begin to convey the mix of feelings that having her naked body exposed to anyone brings up, and how Caleb being there complicates all of that. Caleb makes her heart frantic and her skin feel like she's been burnt when he touches her. Caleb she needs, more than anything. With Caleb, it would ruin her to see his rejection.

He starts with her collar bones—familiar territory although not usually this exposed. He kisses the hollows and drags his teeth along there, nipping slightly. A pleasured whine escapes Nott.

Without removing the blankets, he reaches his hand below the sheets and cups her tender breast. He’s done this over clothes before, but skin-to-skin is a different story. Her nipples are prominent and hard to the touch with her obvious arousal. As his thumb brushes over her left, Nott’s head lolls back as her breathing—which had steadied as Caleb paused earlier—begins to speed up.

More confident, Caleb gently pinches and strokes at her breasts. Nott begins to moan as Caleb nuzzles into her neck, planting open kisses up to her jawline before working his way to her lips. After kissing her once more, he places a peck on her lips and Nott giggles, pulling him in tighter and pawing off his clothes. The speed at which she disrobes him startles Caleb for a second, and he watches her take a long look, grinning.

“Let me know if there’s anything you’d prefer me to be doing”

Nott’s confident in her reply as his hands start to wander, “This is nice. I like this a lot. Keep doing this.”

He smiles as he kisses her again. Caleb’s hand grabs the thin sheet that's covering Nott and holds for a moment. Nott’s eyes scan down to where Caleb’s hands have left her body and see him holding back. “It’d be only a little. We could try to your waist and see how you feel.”

Nott nods as Caleb pulls the sheet down, exposing deep green skin beneath.

He tries not to stare too much, but Caleb takes a moment to take in the sight of her—after all, she's done the same to him countless times. The brief glances in the baths didn’t show her glory and he catalogues every facet of this memory for his recall later. Right now, though, Caleb needs to focus on the task at hand as his partner was starting to look twitchy under the attention. He looks into her tense face and drags his hand down the centre of her chest over her breastbone to her small stomach, feeling the smoothness of the skin there. Nott, in general, is not soft. Not that he minds it, of course; her hands show the hard work that she does. But tracing his fingers over this part of her—untouched by daylight and likely anyone else for most of her life—feels more intimate than the frantic fucking they’d done before.

Smiling at Nott, he lowers his head to her breast and sucks her nipple into his mouth.

Immediately, Nott’s back arches as she let out an involuntary noise of pleasure. For a second, Caleb considers whether she should tell his lover to keep quiet; the rest of the Mighty Nein are in the rooms either side of this. But telling her to be restrained would defeat the purpose of doing this; he's trying to get her to feel completely comfortable for a change. He decides better of it and prays that the rowdiness of the tavern will cover their tracks.

He strokes his arms up her chest and down her arms to find the way to her hands, as his mouth continues kissing further down her chest. Her hands were clinging to the sheets, but with little encouragement they grasp his own hands, squeezing not quite tight enough to hurt.

Whilst they started off slow, Caleb’s cock is now fully hard with precome starting to leak.

He stops kissing for a moment as he pulls up to look at Nott, their faces touching as they feel the breath of the other.

“Gods, I have so many filthy ideas of what I want to do with you.” His voice is more of a slow drawl than anything; drunk with lust, and his lips pink and swollen from the kissing. Caleb's always been a talker in bed to show his appreciation. Nott's vocal affirmations, on the other hand, are few and far between. She's happy to move him how she wants him but the act of saying vocalising this makes her shy, even around Caleb.

Her hand reaches down to Caleb’s cock, gliding her thumb over the head. “I er— If you want to fuck me, it’d definitely be possible but I'd need a lot of preparation.” Nott’s blush deepens but her grip tightens around him.

Gods, the idea of Nott sat on his lap bouncing on his cock draws a gentle moan from Caleb. “I would love to. But I have plans for you first.”

Nott’s eyes go wide as Caleb moves back to her chest and kisses her more. “Would it be okay if I remove the sheet completely?” She twitches a little before nodding and closing her eyes. “It’s only if you’re sure,” he adds.

Nott is conflicted. In any other moment, she’d be crawling away and threatening to kill whoever exposed her naked body. But right now she’s alone in the dark with Caleb, and her skin feels like it’s ignited from her lust as she aches to see what he wants. “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

He pulls the sheet to below Nott’s knees and seeing almost all of Nott naked is a delight. As he drags his kisses lower down her thighs, he finds the skin as soft as her stomach. He decides to be bold and bites at them a little, and Nott’s back arches again. After his toying, his mouth comes to rest hovering in from of her aching cunt, waiting for permission.

“I have wanted to taste you for so long. I have off my fingers before, but not properly. I want to please you. Let me, please, Nott.”

As she looks down, she can see the human’s rich blue eyes looking up at her from between her legs. It’s an obscene sight; her juniper skin and the loving human face looking up at her and pleading to get his mouth on her cunt. If anyone caught them like this, they’d be repulsed. A thrill jumps up her spine as she puts her hands in his hair and pushes his mouth onto her.

Nott is hot and slick. The taste on his fingers didn’t do her justice; right here it’s overwhelming and all-encompassing. Caleb’s serviced plenty of other women in his time, though not for a very long while. But he's never had a build up to it like he has with Nott; he's never cared about anyone enough to bother.

Caleb has no idea how long she’s going to entertain him, so he wants to keep her attention on feeling incredible. Whilst his mouth labours, he slides his fingers into her, curling against her spot as she squirms beneath him.

After a while, he notices that she’s gone quiet. He looks up, concerned, and finds Nott's hands gripping at the sheets so hard she's tearing through them with the claws of her left hand. Soundlessly, she’s mouthing, “Oh gods,” over and over again. Taking a moment to check, Caleb pulls away before he feels a hand tangle in his hair and trying to encourage him forward. “Please, don’t stop. Please, Caleb. Please.”

With fresh encouragement, Caleb returns his mouth to her. Lapping messily at her clit, he can feel her legs twitching around him. Spreading her legs wider, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer as he strains to apply more pressure to get her off.

His cock is getting uncomfortable now, and he rocks his hips into the bed below to gain friction. It’s nowhere near enough, but his mind is racing and he needs something. A delicious thought enters Caleb’s mind.

“Nott, would you— Could we do this with me on my back?” He can see her pause for a moment trying to figure out the logistics. “I’m asking you to ride my mouth. Use me. Please." The sound of his begging makes Nott feel exquisitely powerful.

Without hesitation, Nott moves away and lets Caleb lie back. He watches her get into position and breathes in. There’s no source of light in the room, and Caleb wishes he had darkvision so he could see how she looks right now. The moonlight illuminates her outline, and he's seen more parts to her now than he ever had before. From the soft curve of her back, leading to the surprising roundness of her ass, it's all new.

Reaching out and bracing herself with the headboard, she spreads her legs and crouches over Caleb.

Something about the angle is letting Caleb access her clit with greater ease as he feels Nott’s hips start to grind down onto his mouth. In a moment of silliness, he writes his name over her clit with his tongue. He feels like a dizzy teenager, so aroused and infatuated. He wants her to know that he belongs to her now. They’re too tightly wound. Their weird fucked up lives, the details of which they’re too scared to tell the entirety of yet, are wrapped around each other and he’s not letting her go.

Caleb thrusts his tongue into her cunt and feels her contract at the movement. She lets out a deep whine as he grabs up and strokes along her back, then down her shoulders.

With one hand, he reaches lower and begins to stroke himself. It’s quick and dirty, and he was going to wait. Right now, though, he’s too turned on to think about anything but feeling gratification right this second.

When Nott comes, she’s grinding her clit down onto Caleb’s mouth and shuddering around him. Her moans are high and breathy and do wonderful things to his cock.

As she pulls away, she notices the movement of Caleb’s shoulder and looks to find him stroking himself quicker. It’s only a few more strokes before he’s grunting, coming all over his chest, and yelling what Nott recognises as Zemnian expletives.

Nott leans her head down and licks at the come, looking up at Caleb whilst his cock aches from the sight of Nott licking up his come. “I wanted to get you off.”

“I needed something now.” Caleb lets out a deep breath as he tucks the hair that’s fallen across Nott’s face behind her ears. Her ear twitches at the contact in a way that’s so charmingly unhuman that he chuckles. “I promise next time, I’m all yours.”

“Good.” She pulls the sheets up from where they’d fallen off the side of the bed, and she pulls them up to her neck. Caleb recognises it immediately as covering herself from him. Part of his brain was hoping that she’d completely lose her inhibitions after this. Realistically, he knows these habits are a lifetime built, and it could take Nott the rest of their lives to feel comfortable with her body. But he hoped vainly nonetheless.

He wraps his hand around her waist, checking if she’s going to pull away. Touching below the sheets seems fine still, so he cuddles up to her as best he can, making the most of feeling all her body beneath the sheets for a change. They kiss lazily till Nott is yawning.

“Thank you, for letting me see you,” he mumbles into her neck as he kisses her. She doesn’t respond vocally, but her breathing spikes a little and he moves to look at her face—the parts of her she will let him see. “I hope that you’ll let me do this some more in the future.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think...” Caleb can feel her body language tense as she speaks and his heart drops a little at the sight of her trying to articulate the layers of discomfort she has with sharing her body with anyone. “One day, when I’m pretty I won’t be like this, I promise. It’ll all be fine.” She smiles as she’s speaking, but her eyes aren’t in it. There’s something bitterly sorrowful about her expression, and he wants to unpack so much of what she's said.

“You are pretty, but I know that might take you time to realise.” Nott is busy stroking Caleb’s scruff and down his neck; a comforting habit she’s acquired over their months together. She’s not paying attention as he can see her eyes start to flutter as she gets tired. “It wouldn't matter even if you weren't— Fuck, I don't know how I say this the right way." Caleb knows that he is awkward a lot of the time with feelings, and he knows this is important. He must find the words, but with his heart in this throat, he doesn't know what to say that can make it better. He doesn't think that he can help her—and maybe that's the point. But he so badly wants to try. "I know this is your body and for you to work through, but— If I can help you with this at all, I’d be happy to give you whatever you need. Anything.”

He almost tells her there that he loves her, but these words are for another time.

Caleb is taken aback by the genuine smile that follows, and she closes her eyes properly now as she's falling asleep. “Thank you. When the time is right, we'll talk about it. But thank you. So much.” She stills as her breathing slows and becomes more regular, and Caleb recognises her nodding off.

There’s so much that they don’t know about each other. Plenty that Caleb fears would have Nott running in the opposite direction if she knew the things he’d done. So many questions that he wants to ask that he won’t, because that's prying open doorways between the two of them that he's not sure he's ready to face yet.

But as she slumbers, more than anything in the world Caleb wants to understand her and how he can help. She has so much faith in him, and he feels the pressure of the weight of that lingering on him.

But he wants to help with whatever Nott thinks she needs. Whenever she tells him. He'll be ready.


End file.
